Incantation
by Nouvelles
Summary: Semi-Canon! Arturia dibawah kendali Caster! Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Gilgamesh datang kepadanya. Itulah ingatan terakhir yang Arturia punya sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur lama sekali. Setelah ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menjalani kehidupan layaknya orang normal dan memiliki dua ingatan sekaligus. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Rasa sakit memilukan itu terus berkecamuk di dada Arturia. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu terus menangis. Membasuh paras eloknya dengan air mata. Mata Artur terpejam. Tak kuasa menatap peristiwa berdarah yang tercipta oleh ayunan pedangnya. Tentu ia merasa terguncang. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia ceroboh karena memilih Shirou sebagai masternya.

Bukan hal yang baru memang bagi Arturia melihat pertumpahan darah. Pada masanya, ia sering kali melihat orang terbunuh. Jika kurang beruntung, maka ia akan melihat jasad orang-orang itu dengan kondisi mengenaskan, seperti anggota tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Tapi kasus itu sungguh berbeda dengan sekarang. Mereka yang ia bunuh adalah orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

Merupakan suatu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya karena ia sudah mengabaikan semua peringatan dari Archer. Ia terlalu serakah dan berambisi mendapatkan Grail, sebuah benda yang mampu mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia sampai tidak mengindahkan prasangka buruknya atas kenaifan lelaki itu. Arturia tidak pernah memperhitungkan kalau Shirou tega menukar dirinya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada andilnya dalam kesuksesan pertempuran Holy Grail War. Pikiran gadis itu dikabuti ambisinya. Kini hanya ada penyesalan yang terpendam di benak. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Seluruh pergerakannya terbatas sebagaimana Caster menguasai tubuhnya. Sekarang ia hanya dapat berharap keajaiban akan datang padanya sesegera mungkin.

'

'

'

"Arturia..." Sahutan kalem itu mendadak membuat Arturia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Gadis itu terperanjat kaget melihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Bukan masalah ia bersikap angkuh seperti itu. Karena pada dasarnya, pria itu memang berperangai demikian. Tapi eksistensi pria itu membuat Arturia keherenanan. Bagaimana bisa Gilgamesh berada disini kalau posisi archer sudah ditempati servant milik Tohsaka?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Arturia tergagap. Mimik wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi keheranan mengundang tawa bahana Gilgamesh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau harus heran seperti itu? Kau kaget aku ada disini? Bukan kah ini suatu anugrah bagimu menyadari calon suamimu ternyata masih hidup?" Kelakar Gilgamesh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" Arturia melebarkan jarak diantara kedua kakinya, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dengan kehadiran Gilgamesh. Ia menambahkan, "aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana caramu kembali hidup di dunia ini, dan aku juga tidak mau tahu. Namun, kehadiranmu disini merupakan suatu ancaman bagiku."

"Wow wow, tunggu dulu! Kau terlalu sensitif, Artur. Aku tidak punya niat untuk bertarung denganmu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan boneka Caster seperti dirimu yang sekarang. Bahkan kau nampak kelelahan karena ini semua. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk melawanku sekarang." Sindirnya dengan mata yang berpedar seantaro ruangan. Ruangan ini dipenuhi bercak darah mayat-mayat manusia yang Artur habisi nyawanya beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan cipratan darahnya mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Itu semua Artur lakukan demi memulihkan _mana_ Caster yang kerap kali kehabisan _mana._

"Ba-bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau Caster mengambil alih diriku?" Arturia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hahaha! Jawabannya mudah saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui kabar calon istriku sendiri." Jawab Gilgamesh enteng sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

Arturia memicingkan matanya, "Jadi kalau bukan untuk bertarung denganku. Lantas apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya sang gadis dengan nada tegas. Ia tahu persis, sifat licik melekat erat pada diri Gilgamesh. Bukan tidak mungkin, Gilgamesh akan menyerang dirinya kalau ia lengah. Maka, tidak ada alasan untuk membuat celah dihadapan pria itu.

Gilgamesh berdecih, membuang ludahnya kesembarang arah. Ia yang awalnya tampak santai kini menunjukkan muka seriusnya. "Tujuanku disini?" Suara Gilgamesh meninggi. "Tentu saja untuk merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu!" Miliknya? Apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya? Apa dia bermaksud menclaim bahwa _Holy Grail_ adalah miliknya? Kalau itu maksud perkataannya. Maka Arturia tidak akan segan-segan menyerang lelaki itu tanpa ampun.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengerti, tapi apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?"

"Dengar, kalau yang kau maksud Holy Grail adalah milikmu. Maka kau salah besar. Kita akan tentukan pemiliknya setelah kita bertarung disini, King of Heroes!" Tandas Arturia. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah pria itu.

"Ck, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, tapi kau. Tidak kah kau ingat kalau kau telah menjadi milikku sejak sepuluh tahun lalu? Kejam rasanya jika kau sampai melupakan itu." Kali ini Gilgamesh merenggut. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia seolah-olah tengah terluka. Tidak ada raut ketakutan ataupun getir akibat ancaman Arturia.

Arturia tidak mengindahkan omongan lelaki itu, "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi terus menerus seperti ini dan aku juga tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku pernah menjadi milikmu, hal itu takkan pernah terjadi! Jika kau memang menginginkan pertarungan, maka hadapilah aku sekarang!" Diiringi perkataannya, Arturia mengambil langkah seribu untuk melakukan serangan pertama pada sosok itu. Namun dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Belum sempat ia mengayunkan pedangnya, Gilgamesh lebih dulu melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya kalau begitu... Kau nampaknya tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamanmu menghadapiku 10 tahun lalu." Lirih Gilgamesh. Ia membentuk sebuah seringaian.

'Sial!' Batin Arturia mengumpat. Apa yang ia khawatirkan kini berubah menjadi kenyataan. Gilgamesh memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menjebak gadis itu. Sebab seiring dengan umpatannya, sebuah benda tumpul meninju belakang leher si gadis hingga kesadarannya lumpuh. Gadis itu limbung. Namun tidak sampai membuat kepalanya menyentuh permukaan. Tubuhnya lebih dulu tertahan oleh rantai yang membelit tubuh rampingnya.

"Bajingan kau, Gilgamesh!" Desis Arturia dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya sebelum akhirnya pandangan gadis itu menggelap buram dan matanya terkatup rapat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sayang." Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak di bibir Gilgamesh. Tidak sulit baginya melumpuhkan seorang Saber. Pada dasarnya, ia memang tidak pernah berniat melukai gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Bahkan dulu saat ia menyiksa Arturia di ballroom. Semata-mata karena Arturia mendesaknya melakukan hal itu. Ia benci mendapat penolakan. Di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Gilgamesh selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Harta, tahta, dan kejayaan selalu dikuasai olehnya. Tanpa terkecuali untuk urusan percintaan. Ia harus mendapat gadis yang dicintainya. Oleh karenanya, ia juga merasa perlu melakukan hal ini. Ia berniat menculik Arturia dan merebutnya dari genggaman Caster.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Gilgamesh mengulurkan tangannya. Mulutnya merapal suatu mantra hingga sebuah cahaya keemasan berbentuk bundar terbentuk di hadapan Arturia. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, secara perlahan tubuh Arturia tertarik ke dalamnya. Gilgamesh berniat melempar Arturia ke dimensi lain. Bermaksud agar Caster tidak dapat mengaktifkan command spellnya sampai ia membunuh Caster, Gilgamesh akan mengurung mempelai wanitanya disana.

"Istirahat yang cukup, King of Knight. Karena begitu aku mendapatkan Grail, kita akan hidup bersama dalam keabadian." Gumam lelaki itu. Ia melebarkan seringaiannya.

'

'

'

_"Ibu!"_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara seorang anak laki-laki. Aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Tapi, aku merasa suara itu sangat familiar denganku. _

_"Ibu, lihat ayah bu, dia melakukan itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu."_

_Kali ini suara itu dikumandangkan oleh seorang anak perempuan. Lagi, aku merasa sangat familiar dengannya._

_Tiba-tiba sekelebat cahaya putih memenuhi pandanganku. Mengusir setiap kegelapan yang menyelimuti iris mataku sejak lama sekali. Mataku terasa sangat perih karena lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sebuah cahaya dalam pandanganku. Dari cahaya itu, terbentuk sebuah benda berwarna emas. Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku merasa sangat familiar dengan benda tersebut. _

_Tak lama kemudian, pandanganku berangsur menjelas. Benda tersebut ternyata berada dalam genggaman seseorang. Genggaman sebuah tangan kekar. Seseorang yang mengenggam benda itu merasa sangat bangga. Terbukti ketika ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu ke angkasa. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Suaranya tampak redup. Namun yang kutahu pasti, orang itu menyebut namaku dalam bisikannya. _

_Seiring dengan hal itu, pandanganku tiba-tiba berputar. Aku seakan-akan tersedot oleh pusaran air. Terus begitu sampai aku berdiri di sebuah ladang yang membentang luas. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat hamparan rerumputan ilalang dan sebuah pohon rimbun yang berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengahnya. Disana tampak seorang pria dewasa yang sedang diapit dua anak kecil. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan entah bagaimana, tanpa diperintah tanganku menyambut uluran tangannya. Disaat itu juga, dua anak kecil itu memeluk kedua kakiku dengan sangat erat._

_"Aku sayang kalian semua." _

_Jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar. Karena ucapan tadi, tak lain adalah ucapanku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini. Tapi belum sempat aku berpikir untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Semuanya sudah kembali gelap seperti sedia kala._

'

'

'

Terang. Sinar matahari yang agung itu menerobos masuk menusuk kelopak mata Arturia, gadis mungil dengan mata hijau zamrud yang memukau itu terbangun dari atas ranjang kebesarannya. Gadis itu melenguh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan peregangan. Arturia mengedip-edipkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur. Seketika kepalanya terasa sakit. Kepalanya pening hingga ia meringis kesakitan dan meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala. Ia serasa habis terbangun dari masa hibernasinya.

Apa yang terjadi? Itulah pertanyaan yang langsung terbesit di kepala Arturia. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sampai ia tidak dapat merekam kembali ingatan terakhirnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata gadis itu membulat secara sempurna saat menyadari tubuhnya tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Jelas ia terkejut. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat mengenakan zirah bajanya dengan menggunakan sihir. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dialami olehnya?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Arturia lantas berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia ingin mencoba memahami keadaan sekitarnya dan segera mencari pakaian. Yang kini ia sadari ialah ia sedang berada di dalam kamar sebuah hotel mewah dengan kondisi tanpa busana. Arturia melangkah tertatih-tatih kearah jendela yang membingkai luas di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa, selangkangannya terasa sakit sekali sehingga membuat langkahnya terganggu.

Takjub. Kata itu lah yang dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah dialami Arturia saat ini. Dari balik kaca jendela, ia dapat melihat panorama kota ketika menjelang fajar. Sungguh indah kota itu saat dilihat dari ketinggiannya. Dan ia dengan jelas dapat menafsirkan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di Kota Fuyuki. Ini seperti Tokyo, atau memang sebenarnya ini Tokyo. Itu terbukti dari arah timur laut gadis itu berdiri terdapat replika menara Eiffel berwarna merah. Tidak seperti Kota Fuyuki, disini terdapat lebih banyak gedung pencakar langit. Semua itu tampak indah ketika matahari menyembul secara malu-malu dari balik gedung-gedung.

Sesaat setelah Arturia merasa selesai menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut dari balik tubuhnya,

"Senang dengan apa yang kau pertontonkan?"

Arturia refleks membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke sesosok pria berambut kuning emas yang menatapnya dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Gilgamesh." Sebut sang gadis dengan penuh intonasi penekanan. Arturia menyipitkan matanya, tanda tak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu. Tentu ia berpikir kalau pria itu adalah dalang dibalik kejadian ini semua. Dan sekarang ia sedikit ingat kalau pria itu menculiknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Otak cerdas wanita itu mulai menalarkan pikirannya. Gilgamesh membawanya pergi jauh dari Fuyuki. Menjauhkannya dari pertempuran sengit disana. Pantas saja gadis itu tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya. Nyatanya ia berada diluar jangkauan batas jarak penggunaan sihir. Begitulah sekiranya pikiran gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditepi jendela? Kau sedang mempertontonkan tubuhmu untuk orang-orang diluar sana, hm?" Tukas pria itu sakartis sambil bersilang dada. Ucapannya itu kontan menyentakkan Arturia dari lamunannya. Ia yang tersadar segera menghampiri Gilgamesh dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat di pipi pria itu hingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku brengsek?! Dan kemana kau membawaku pergi?!" Geram Arturia gusar. Ia menindih tubuh Gilgamesh sembari menarik kerah baju pria itu. Gadis itu memang kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi bukan berarti kekuatan fisiknya pun ikut lenyap.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tentu saja kita sedang berada di hotel untuk menikmati malam pertama kita. Kita sedang berbulan madu, kau ingat?"

'Bulan madu?' Batin Arturia bertanya. Arrrrgghhh, kepala gadis itu mendadak digerayangi rasa sakit itu lagi. Sekelebat ingatan tiba-tiba saja terekam ulang di pikirannya. Ingatan yang menegaskan bahwa dirinya dan Gilgamesh adalah pasangan pengantin baru. Putaran ingatan itu juga menampilkan dirinya pada saat mengenakan gaun putih panjang dan berikrar janji sehidup semati dihadapan pendeta.

Tubuh Arturia lunglai, ia akhirnya terjatuh. Namun Gilgamesh dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Raut cemas jelas terpancar dari wajah Gilgamesh.

"Arturia! Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Berkali-kali Gilgamesh menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi Arturia. Namun 'gadis' yang kini sudah menjadi seorang 'wanita' itu tak kunjung menyahut. Deruan napas Arturia tidak teratur dan gerak matanya lemah. Itu membuat kadar intensitas kecemasan pada diri Gilgamesh bertambah.

"Arturia, Arturia, Arturia!" Teriak Gilgamesh memanggil nama istrinya. Sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengandalkan teriakannya saja untuk menyadarkan Arturia. Gilgamesh akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengambil tindakan.

Tangan kokoh pria itu dengan cekatan melingkar di leher dan lutut wanitanya, lalu diangkut olehnya tubuh Arturia untuk ia bawa dan letakkan diatas ranjang. Pria itu dengan gesit meraih ponsel yang terdapat disaku celananya. Ia hendak melakukan emergency call. Namun niatnya itu terpaksa ia urungkan ketika Arturia kembali bersuara,

"J-jangan melakukan apapun!" Titah Arturia seraya membangkitkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Wanita itu menunduk untuk meredakan rasa pening dikepalanya. Ia serasa habis ditinju dengan kencang. Seolah-olah kepalanya akan pecah detik ini juga.

"Artur, sayang..." Gilgamesh mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengangkat dagu istrinya agar ia mendapat perhatian penuh darinya. Namun tangan besar Gilgamesh segera ditepis oleh Arturia dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ketus Arturia dengan napas terengah-engah. Setelah jeda, "Sebenarnya siapa aku? Kenapa aku memiliki dua ingatan sekaligus di dalam memoriku?" Tanya Arturia bagaikan orang linglung.

"Dua ingatan? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Gilgamesh balik bertanya. Nadanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir atas kondisi Arturia. Setelah melihat ekspresi muka Arturia yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu. Gilgamesh kembali berkata, "Kita harus pergi ke dokter, sekarang juga!" Usul Gilgamesh seraya menarik tangan Arturia. Namun gadis itu kembali memberontak dengan menghentak-hentakan tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman Gilgamesh.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Gilgamesh menggerenyitkan dahinya, "Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja kau adalah Arturia Von Einzbern, istriku yang kini sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Pendragon. Arturia Pendragon." Jelas Gilgamesh sambil melempar pandangan penuh curiga pada istrinya. Kini ia benar-benar dilanda perasaan cemas yang luar biasa.

Arturia mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ia percaya bahwa pertempuran Holy Grail War bukanlah sebuah delusi belaka. Ia paham benar kalau itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi. Tapi perkataan Gilgamesh bukanlah sebuah dusta. Terlepas tidak adanya celah kebohongan di kedua manik mata Gilgamesh, Arturia sendiri memiliki serpihan-serpihan memori kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Mulai dari perjuangan keras seorang Gilgamesh Pendragon untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Arturia ingat betul kegigihan Gilgamesh semasa pria itu masih pemuda. Seingatnya, mereka satu SMA dan berulang kali, Arturia menolak pernyataan cinta Gilgamesh semasa itu. Arturia ingat akan kenangan itu. Ia mengingatnya secara terperinci. Semua tampak jelas dan tampak begitu nyata. Ia tidak sanggup membedakan mana kenyataan yang sebenarnya disamping ia juga memiliki ingatan bahwa ia pernah menjadi Queen of Britain dan Heroic Spirit. Seharusnya pun ia tengah bertempur dengan servant lain. Tapi ini apa?

Arturia tidak bisa mengutarakan masalah ini pada Gilgamesh tentunya. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai lelaki itu. Ia masih menyimpan rasa curiga kalau Gilgamesh adalah pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah ini. Betapa tidak? Diingatan sebelumnya, Gilgamesh adalah salah seorang yang ingin ia hindari dalam hidupnya. Eksistensi pria itu merupakan suatu ancaman baginya. Tapi kini? Pria itu malah memerankan peran sebaliknya. Gilgamesh dalam dunia ini adalah suaminya sendiri.

Ini gila! Disatu sisi ingatannya, Gilgamesh adalah musuh terbesarnya. Sementara ingatan lainnya menyebutkan bahwa Gilgamesh adalah kekasih sejatinya, tempat mengutarakan keluh kesah dan tempat dimana ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kau melamun? Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sedang tidak sehat." Gilgamesh menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, beristirahatlah kalau kau memang tak ingin pergi ke dokter. Mungkin aku terlalu 'keras' padamu semalam sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kudengar dari seseorang kalau gejala asing seperti ini wajar dialami seorang wanita seusai menjalani proses malam pertama pernikahannya." Pria itu secara perlahan membimbing tubuh Arturia agar berbaring. Arturia menurut saja, pikirannya sedang melayang-layang. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mencerna kalimat serta ucapan pria itu, ia sibuk berpikir mengenai perihal tak lazim ini.

Tak menghiraukan lamunan istrinya. Gilgamesh berlalu dari tempat itu lalu lekas kembali beberapa waktu kemudian sambil membawa segelas air mineral.

"Aku akan menaruh ini disini." Gilgamesh menaruh gelas bawaanya keatas meja disamping ranjang. Ia menoleh kearah Arturia. Bertukar pandang sejenak dengan wanita itu lalu berkata, "Tidurlah sedikit lebih lama disini, aku akan pergi ke kamar sebelah dulu. Bertemu orang tuamu untuk membahas masalah ini. Barang kali orang tuamu lebih berpengalaman dalam mengatasi hal semacam ini." Ujarnya datar.

Arturia terdiam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Gilgamesh. Bahkan hingga pria itu lenyap dari pandangannya pun ia masih tetap diam. Orang tuanya katanya? Apa itu berarti Uther Pendragon ada disini? Tapi bagaimana caranya ia kembali hidup? Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu Gilgamesh berkata kalau marga sebelumnya yang ia sandang adalah 'Von Einzbern'? apa itu berarti...

"Arturia, sayanggggg~ kau dimanaa?" Pekikan nyaring itu terkumandang sesaat setelah Arturia selesai mencerna kalimat Gilgamesh. Arturia terkesiap saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok wanita berambut putih keperakan datang menghampirinya.

"Ah kau disini rupanya. Oh astaga kau kenapa, sayang? Kau tampak tidak sehat."

"Dia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Irisviel." Timpal Gilgamesh sambil menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di tembok ruangan.

"A-a a." Arturia tergagap. Mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jelas ia terkejut. Setelah kematian menjadi tembok pemisah hubungan persahabatan Irisviel dengan dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Kini sosok wanita itu kembali lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak jadi pergi. Karena rupanya tanpa perlu aku datang kesana, Irisviel sudah berdiri didepan pintu sesaat setelah aku membukanya." Celetuk Gilgamesh cuek.

"Hei, sudah kubilang panggil aku ibu! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau mau menurut padaku?!" Ketus Irisviel murka. Lawan bicaranya hanya memutar bola mata rubynya dengan malas. Sementara Arturia yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap mereka hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ingatan wanita itu masih remang untuk diingat. Sehingga ia tidak tahu apa harus ia melerai mereka atau tidak. Selepas dari hal itu, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ibu?" Panggil Arturia lamat-lamat.

Irisviel yang memang memiliki pendengaran cukup tajam, lantas segera menyahut, "Eh iya? Ada apa sayang?" Tanya wanita itu lembut. Arturia tidak lekas menyuarakan mulutnya. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya 'apakah kau benar ibuku?' pada dirinya. Itu hanya akan menyeret dirinya ke situasi yang lebih rumit. Bukankah itu merupakan suatu hal yang keterlaluan apabila seorang anak sampai lupa siapa orang tuanya sendiri? Dengan hanya membalas sahutannya saja pun. Arturia sudah cukup yakin kalau di dunia ini, Irisviel adalah ibunya.

Ah ya, meskipun demikian, tentunya Arturia tidak akan mudah larut dalam situasi ini. Ia masih percaya bahwa ini adalah replika dari dunia nyata yang tak lain adalah dunia genjutsu. Maka dari itu, ia harus segera mencari tahu jalan keluarnya tanpa perlu bertanya apapun kepada siapapun. Ia harus lebih sering membungkam mulutnya. Sebab semakin sering ia bertanya, semakin sering pula ia dijejali ingatan absurd yang menggerogoti ingatan dan pikirannya. Begitulah asumsi gadis itu. Ia berpikir demikian karena sejak tadi, jika ia menanyakan dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, pikirannya serasa disiksa. Arturia harus lebih berhati-hati. Terlebih pada Gilgamesh.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Halooo author dengan nick baru hadir disini, hahaha. sebenarnya saya sudah lama pingin publish fic di fandom ini :3 tapi waktu luang saya hanya sedikit jadi baru kesampean sekarang. Fic ini sebenernya terinspirasi dr film inception yg tipe mind blown gitu .-. tapi saya rasa saya sudah gagal membuat karya yang setara dengan inception sendiri hahahaha. bahkan jauh dari harapan, karya ini terkesan abal. tapi bila berkenan, saya minta review kalian dong agar kedepannya saya jadi lebih baik. untuk judul sendiri saya dapat dr soundtracknya bleach, sagisu shirou - incantation. saya dengerin lagu itu terus saat menulis fic ini haha.**

**Mohon Reviewnya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fate Zero milik Gen Urobuchi dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja ^^**

**GilArtur**

**Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Semi-M**

"Hei hei hei!"

Aku menengok sekilas kebelakang. Sial, itu Gilgamesh. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sudah kuduga, memilih melewati lapangan basket adalah pilihan yang salah. Seharusnya aku lewat kantin saja. Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku memacu kakiku untuk mempercepat gerak langkahku. Sebisa mungkin, aku harus menghindari lelaki itu.

"Hei, Artur. Tunggu dulu!" Pekik Gilgamesh frustasi. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya sedang napasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku mengerling sinis kearahnya dengan tubuh yang sengaja kuserongkan angkuh. Kulihat ia nampak kelelahan karena mengejarku. Tapi itu bukanlah urusanku. Aku tidak akan berbelas kasih padanya hanya karena dia lelah mengejarku. Malah, sebal rasanya langkahku disusul olehnya. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap harus berhenti melangkah. Bukan karena aku sudi menuruti maunya, tapi karena ia sudah berada di depan, menghalangiku terus berjalan.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Gil? Aku punya banyak urusan sekarang." Kataku sinis. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sial kenapa sih dia selalu menganggu segala aktivitas hidupku?

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya lelaki itu singkat.

"Apa jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan berhenti mengangguku?" Tanyaku penuh curiga.

Ia terkekeh ringan, terdengar seksi memang. Dan itulah yang membuatku membencinya. "Siapa tahu kan?" Ck, dia selalu mengetahui cara untuk membuatku kesal.

"Kami akan menuju perpustakaan, a-apa Senior mau ikut?" Celetuk Maia tiba-tiba. Kontan aku menengok ke sisi temanku berdiri dan langsung memelototinya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia bodoh atau apa sih? Mengajak Gilgamesh ikut ke perpustakaan? Oh, matilah aku.

"Aku tidak sedang bertanya padamu, bodoh." Seperti biasa, Gilgamesh kembali menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memasang raut tidak bersalahnya setelah melukai hati orang dengan kata-kata dinginnya itu. Alhasil urat sarafku mulai menyembul ke permukaan kulit.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau menyebut temanku bodoh? Apa kau tidak pernah mengaca seumur hidupmu?" Cibirku pedas. Kesal setengah mati karena ia selalu berkata-kata seenak sendiri pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Lagi, ia mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. "Hahaha, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang aku mau, sayang."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hm? Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Aku melirik sekilas kearah Maia yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam akibat perkataan Gilgamesh yang menusuk hatinya. Dasar bodoh. "Bukankah Maia sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya?"

Gilgamesh memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tak lekas menjawab pertanyaanku. Keadaan disekitarku mulai riuh dengan siulan-siulan menggoda yang ditujukan untuk kami. Dan Gilgamesh sibuk menanggapinya. Ia melempar seringaiannya pada teman setim basketnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada mereka. Entah apa maksudnya itu.

"Ayolah, lupakan soal perpustakaan dan temanmu itu. Bagaimana jika kau mampir dulu untuk menonton sesi latihanku sore ini?" Aku tertohok, ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga congkak saat menatapku. Seseorang sepertinya harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran tentang tata krama. Dan setelah ia berbuat demikian, ia masih punya muka untuk mengajakku menontonnya? Takkan sudi aku!

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak tawaranmu itu?" Tantangku dengan kepala yang sedikit kumiringkan kekanan. Bertingkah sama angkuhnya agar ia merasa kesal. Alih-alih membuatnya kesal, lelaki itu malah menyeringai. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pastinya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sedang meminta pendapatmu." Dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Ia langsung menyambar tanganku untuk ia cengkram. Ia menarikku. Menyeret tubuhku untuk mengikutinya pergi dari tempatku berpijak.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Aku meronta-ronta. Namun sebesar apapun perjuanganku. Aku tetap tak mampu melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Gilgamesh. Tenagaku tak cukup kuat untuk melawan tenaga seorang atlit basket sepertinya.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu berontak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyemangatiku sore ini." Ujar Gilgamesh santai tanpa melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya. Sadar usahaku takkan berhasil, aku akhirnya memilih mengumpat dengan sumpah serapah.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong. Aku bersumpah akan melakukannya Gil kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku!" Ancamku dengan nada ketus. Mendengar itu, Gilgamesh semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya hingga aku yakin pergelangan tanganku sudah memerah sekarang. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Hahaha, silahkan saja. Toh tidak akan ada orang yang menolongmu. Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk sekedar mengingat kalau aku adalah pemilik sekolah ini."

Skakmat. Gilgamesh berhasil membungkam mulutku. Bukannya aku lupa dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Aku hanya menolak mengingatnya. Menolak memperlakukan pria itu dengan istimewa. Bagiku ia sama seperti yang lainnya, mau dia anak dari pemilik sekolah atau mau dia anak penguasa bumi, aku takkan menganggap lelaki itu istimewa. Selama dia masih seorang manusia.

Namun ia benar, kalaupun aku berteriak minta tolong pun, takkan ada orang yang mau membantuku. Tentu saja itu karena ia dipandang istimewa oleh orang lain. Lagipula, siapa yang berani melawan Gilgamesh di sekolah ini? Bahkan guru-guru pun sungkan.

Hahh, hal ini membuatku frustasi.

"Selamat datang, Miss Arturia." Sahut Sasaki Koujiro menyambut kedatanganku ke dalam lapangan yang di setiap sisinya terdapat pagar besi itu. Lapangan ini hampir menyerupai sangkar. Hingga siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya takkan bisa pergi keluar tanpa seizin penghuni di dalamnya. Dan itu menyebalkan. Aku langsung melempar tatapan dingin pada pria berambut ekor kuda itu.

"Wow, aku tidak bermaksud mencari masalah denganmu, nona muda." Laki-laki itu malah menggodaku. Aku yang sudah naik pitam hampir saja menghajar pria itu kalau saja tubuhku tidak dipaksa mengikuti langkah Gilgamesh. Laki-laki berambut emas itu hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapi temannya yang berulah itu.

"Abaikan saja dia, dia hanya syirik karena aku berhasil membawamu kemari."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan." Aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar diseret ke dalam neraka.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena sudah bertingkah menyebalkan." Gilgamesh menuntunku duduk disalah satu stand yang tersedia, gestur wajahnya melunak. Ia nyaris tersenyum padaku. Sungguh, tubuhku terpaku pada saat itu juga.

Maksudku, ya selama aku mengenalnya. Pria itu urung tersenyum kepada siapapun. Setidaknya dihadapanku. Laki-laki itu lebih sering menyeringai. Dan senyumnya itu sungguh,

Mempesona.

Bicara apa aku ini? Sadarlah kau Arturia. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan tadi? Gilgamesh, mempesona? Sepertinya akal sehatku mulai terganggu. Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari Gilgamesh. Melempar pandangan pada sekelompok siswa siswi yang sedang berduyun-duyun pulang di samping lapangan. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena sejurus kemudian Gilgamesh pergi meninggalkanku untuk menghampiri teman-temannya, mereka memulai kembali sesi latihannya.

Aku menghembuskan napas legaku. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi berdekatan dengan iblis berambut emas itu. Jujur saja, berada didekat lelaki itu sungguh membuatku merasa terancam.

'

'

'

Ciit..Ciit..Citt.

Suara sepatu berdecit kembali berdengung di telingaku. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari, dan lembayung menghiasi langit senja. Sesekali aku menyematkan helaian rambutku yang terjuntai jatuh kebawah. Semilir angin sore sering sekali berhembus di waktu seperti ini. Membuatku kerepotan merapihkan helai rambut pirangku. Sekolah sudah terlampau sepi. Mayoritas murid SMA Uruk sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Hanya tersisa aku dan anak-anak basket.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Namun aku masih setia duduk disalah di pinggir lapangan basket. Itu karena aku sudah menjadi tawanan anak-anak basket. Percuma saja kalau aku berusaha kabur darisini. Mereka selalu menahanku dan berdalih aku harus menonton permainan mereka hingga usai. Walau Gilgamesh memintaku menyemangatinya, mataku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada permainan yang pemain-pemain basket itu ciptakan. Mataku sibuk menekuni tulisan yang tercantum di dalam sebuah buku.

Barulah ketika kudengar sebuah langkah seseorang mendekat kearahku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap nyalang seorang pria berambut emas yang tengah menunjukkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Bagaimana permainanku hari ini? Cukup menarik untuk kau tonton, bukan?"

Aku menutup bukuku, "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permainanmu, dan bisa kah kau melepasku sekarang? Aku ingin pulang." Setelah berkemas, memberesi buku-bukuku yang berceceran. Aku berniat beranjak dari tempatku, bermaksud meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun Gilgamesh dengan cepat menarik tanganku agar kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Ada apalagi sih? Kau masih belum puas menyiksaku, hah?!" Ucapku ketus.

"Temani aku sebentar disini." Pintanya kalem sambil menenggak air mineral. Aku hendak melayangkan protesku, namun pria itu lebih dulu menyela ucapanku dengan berkata. "Aku ingin berada sedikit lebih lama denganmu disini."

Aku menghela napas dengan kasar, "Ayolah, Gil. Kau sudah membuang waktu berhargaku. Seharusnya aku belajar dengan temanku sejak tadi. Bahkan seharusnya aku juga sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Kau sudah banyak menyita waktu berhargaku. Dan kau masih meminta waktuku untuk menemanimu?"

Gilgamesh tidak bersuara. Ia tidak membalas perkataanku. Lelaki itu memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya tertawa. Jujur, itu membuatku takut. Tawanya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Tawanya palsu. Nada tawa lelaki itu seperti menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesengsaraan. Karena itu, aku jadi menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Artur."

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti?" Balasku cepat.

Gilgamesh terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar besi untuk menyamankan posisinya lalu menatap langit senja. Tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi kali ini aku merasa sedikit khawatir padanya. Lagi-lagi ini tidak biasa dialami olehku. Seharusnya aku tetap bersikap tak acuh padanya.

Uh, ingatlah kesombongannya Artur. Jangan sampai hatimu luluh hanya karena ia tampak menyedihkan saat ini.

"Tsk, sejujurnya aku membencimu Artur. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai kepribadianmu yang sangat berambisi menjadi orang sukses." Ungkap Gilgamesh tanpa dosa. Sudah kuduga pria ini tak patut untuk kukasihani. Karena pada dasarnya, makhluk ini memang kurang ajar.

"Hah, lalu apa kau pikir aku akan mempedulikan ocehanmu itu? Aku tidak akan mengubah sifatku dan aku tetap akan mengejar cita-citaku." Tegasku setelah menghela napas.

Gilgamesh menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia menumpukan lengannya di lutut kaki. Terlihat jantan saat ia berpose seperti itu. Jangan lupa, kesan angkuh yang tidak pernah luput darinya. Jujur saja, aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa laki-laki ini terus bertingkah menyebalkan dan menunjukkan gestur sombong ke semua orang? Apa karena ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat berkuasa di sekolah ini?

Menyebalkan. Label 'anak dari pemilik sekolah', tampan, dan seksi itu membuat ia dipandang bak seorang dewa. Ia seenaknya berbuat semena-mena pada orang lain. Aku sangat membencinya, sangat membencinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau takkan mengingat apa yang akan kukatakan saat ini jika aku memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu." Celetuk Gilgamesh tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kalau kau memang keberatan. Lebih baik tidak usah memberitahuku." Ucapku enteng. Lawan bicaraku langsung menyikut perutku. Tampak kesal sekali karena perkataan seriusnya tidak ditanggapi serius olehku.

"Tsk, aku tidak sedang bercanda, bodoh."

"Terserah kau saja." Kataku mencibir. Ia tertawa. Ringan dan seksi. Lalu dengan satu gerakan. Ia meraih daguku untuk ia tarik untuk ia tolehkan kepalaku kearah dirinya.

"Kau begitu cantik, dan menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Aku juga membencimu. Sama seperti dirimu. Kau begitu lugu, payah, dan bodoh."

Tersinggung aku langsung menepis tangan kekar pemuda itu. "Apa katamu?!" Tanyaku sengit membentak pemuda itu. Dadaku terasa panas sekali. Kali ini ia sudah sangat kelewatan. Ia benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku. Dan ya! Kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang.

"Hahaha, selama kau masih berpendirian teguh dengan apa yang kau jadikan tujuan hidupmu. Maka aku akan terus memanggilmu orang yang bodoh." Sindirnya sekali lagi.

"K-kau..." Menggeram tertahan. Kesal setengah mati aku dengan pemuda dihadapanku ini. Dan jika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan payah maka itu benar. Hanya karena tatapan Gilgamesh yang tajam. Aku tak mampu berbuat apapun. Tak mampu menggerakan kakiku untuk melarikan diri. Tak mampu menggerakan tanganku untuk menamparnya. Aku hanya dapat memoloti dirinya dan membiarkan emosi ini terus terpendam.

Entah mengapa aku merasa aku tak pantas melakukan sesuatu yang kasar pada pemuda ini. Walau ia mengata-ngataiku. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Bukan hanya karena tatapan tajamnya saja yang mengunci semua pergerakanku. Tapi aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik perkataannya. Itu menahanku untuk melakukan hal yang kasar padanya.

"Jadi, apa setelah kau mendengar ceritaku. Kau akan mengubah jalan pikiranmu itu?"

...

...

...

* * *

Lelaki itu terdiam. Walau sekujur tubuhnya terbalut luka. Ia tetap tidak melawan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melawannya. Ia terus membiarkan cambukan dan pukulan pedas menghantam tubuhnya. Sesekali ia terkekeh. Melihat betapa sengit wajah orang yang tengah mengirimkannya siksaan fisik. Lucu melihat orang itu murka hanya karena permasalahan yang sepele.

Kenapa?

Karena ia senantiasa menolak perintah pria itu. Lelaki itu membencinya. Sangat. Orang yang akan ia benci sampai ke alam kubur. Ia bersumpah akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti. Bukan hanya karena apa yang ia alami saat ini. Tapi ia berniat balas dendam karena pria itu telah menyakiti orang yang teramat ia sayangi. Ya ia akan membalasnya. Tidak dengan siksaan fisik. Melainkan ia akan menunjukkan pada pria itu. Bahwa ia punya jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia memiliki pendirian yang sangat teguh untuk itu. Ia telah bersumpah pada ibunya sendiri.

* * *

Basah

Ya basah. Tubuhku bagaikan terbungkus oleh air. Napasku terhenti hingga tercekat. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali karena kekurangan napas. Aku tak kunjung bisa membuka mataku. Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa kurasakan ataupun kuingat. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tubuhku yang tenggelam di dalam genangan air tanpa bisa bernapas sedikitpun.

Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Sebenarnya aku sedang berada dimana?

Segenap tenaga sudah berusaha kukerahkan agar dapat menggerakan satu saja anggota tubuhku. Namun tetap nihil hasilnya. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Perasaan dan hatiku digerayangi rasa takut yang luar biasa. Sungguh aku takut, kematian seolah-olah sudah berada dihadapanku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kualami?

Tuhan, tolong aku.

"ARTURIAA..!" Seorang laki-laki berteriak menyebut namaku setelah ia mendobrak pintu.

Jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar karena kaget. Seiring dengan itu, rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi. Suasana disekitarku berubah menjadi tegang. Itu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kualami.

Detik selanjutnya aku harus menyerukan ucapan syukurku. Karena tak lama kemudian, tubuhku terangkat oleh sepasang tangan kokoh. Tubuhku ditarik hingga terseret ke ubin lantai. Dengan itu, nyawaku terselamatkan.

Aku menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-paruku terasa nyeri sekali. Tubuhku bagaikan terisi penuh dengan air. Selepas tubuhku dari bathup, aku terbatuk hebat. Kubuka kelopak mataku hingga nampak cahaya kuning yang berasal dari lampu kamar mandi. Nyatanya aku sedang mandi. Tapi apa-apaan yang barusan itu?

Terlebih...

"Gilgameshhh! Gilgameshh! Gilgamesh! Gil..." Aku melingkarkan tanganku di leher lelaki yang mengangkat tubuhku itu dengan sangat erat. Seakan-akan aku tidak rela berada jauh darinya. Aku mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. Lebih dari apapun. Bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terancam nyawanya.

"Aku ada disini, sayang. Aku ada disini." Gilgamesh menyahut untuk menenangkanku. Setelah dirasa situasinya sudah pas, Gilgamesh kembali bersuara,

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Tolong jawab aku! Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Gilgamesh berusaha mendorong tubuhku. Mengatur jarak diantara kami agar ia dapat melihatku. Tapi enggan kulakukan. Aku malah mempererat pelukanku. Menghimpitkan tubuh polosku dengan Gilgamesh.

"Kau terluka, gil... Kau terluka." Dalam hitungan detik, tangisku pun akhirnya pecah di dalam dekapan pria itu. Air mata merembas keluar membasahi kaos yang dikenakan Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh terdiam untuk beberapa jenak. Ia hanya bisa meremas bahuku yang bergetar. Setelahnya ia berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi sayang..."

"Aku mengingat semuanya gil... Aku mengingat kejadian itu. Sekolah, kau, dan orang itu... orang yang melukaimu." Aku menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kali ini Gilgamesh benar-benar terdiam, tidak membalas perkataanku lagi. Ia hanya menaruh satu tangannya di belakang kepalaku untuk ia elus. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di leher jenjangku. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Kuharap begitu.

"A-aku benci orang itu, Gil.. aku sangat membencinya." Kataku membuat pernyataan.

"Ssh, jangan mengingatnya lagi, sayang. Itu sudah lama sekali."

Tanganku bergerak, menelesuri tubuh Gilgamesh hingga sampai di perut pria itu. Berhenti disana untuk meraba-raba bagian itu. Memastikan tidak ada keanehan disana. Bukan tanpa sebab aku melakukan hal itu. Itu karena ingatanku yang kembali terputar.

Ingatan itu merekam setiap kejadian mengerikan yang lelaki itu alami. Awalnya aku tidak pernah menyangka. Gilgamesh, yang notabane adalah siswa paling nakal sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah. Ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang amat pahit untuk ia jalani.

Itu terbongkar sejak laki-laki itu berkata 'aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya.' Sejak saat itu, dan mulai saat ini. Hatiku bersumpah akan selalu menyanyanginya. Walaupun akal sehatku masih berusaha menyangkalnya.

Persetan dengan ingatanku yang menyebutkan bahwa aku adalah seorang _Heroic Spirit_. Nyatanya aku sekarang hidup di dunia ini. Aku harus berjuang untuk kehidupanku yang sekarang.

"Gilgamesh..." Panggilku parau. Pria itu hanya berdehem singkat untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa aku telah mendapat perhatian penuh darinya.

"Tolong aku untuk mengingat semuanya."

Gilgamesh tercenggang sebentar. Mulutnya diam. Namun rengkuhannya, secara perlahan ia eratkan. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada puncak kepalaku. Ia menciuminya. Seakan menegaskan bahwa ia akan melakukannya sesuai perintahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Artur."

"A-aku juga Gil... Sangat..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

haha sepertinya di dalam fic ini tidak akan ada konflik yang begitu rumit. suka? jangan lupa review ya! Reviewmu adalah semangatku ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fate Zero milik Gen Urobuchi dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja ^^**

**GilArtur**

**Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Semi-M**

* * *

Laki-laki itu terus mengalirkan air mata. Merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa terpukul, namun ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Dengan kaki bergemetar dan suara tangis yang ia tahan. Matanya secara jelas menangkap kejadian pilu dihadapannya. Ia menyaksikan siksaan hebat ayahnya terhadap sang ibu.

Mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Gilgamesh, nama anak tersebut. Melihat sang ibu merangkak menghindari sabetan pedang ayahnya. Erangan kesakitan tak lagi bisa ia suarakan. Hanya ada desisan pedih wanita itu yang semakin samar terdengar. Darah terlalu banyak keluar dari luka menganga di tubuhnya.

Sadar nyawa sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokan. Sang ibu akhirnya berhenti merangkak. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya pada posisi bersimpuh. Mata wanita itu menatap sayu pada ubin lantai marmer dingin tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya kearah Theodore, suaminya. Setelah beberapa jenak berlalu mulutnya bersuara.

"Kau boleh menyiksaku, Theodore. Tapi jika sekali saja kau menyentuh anakku. Akan kuseret kau ke dalam neraka!" Serunya dengan suara serak penuh siratan emosi. Sang suami tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Ia tak mengindahkan gertakan istrinya.

Dengan langkah yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sang suami menghampiri istrinya yang sudah tak berdaya. Wanita itu nampaknya sudah menyerah. Ia sudah rela kehilangan nyawanya. Itu semua tertampik dari ekspresi muka wanita tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menarik napas terakhirnya dalam-dalam.

Tebasan terakhir diayunkan. Pria itu menyabet punggung wanitanya. Ia membentuk seringai kecil sesaat setelah tubuh korbannya meringsut jatuh hingga terkapar di lantai marmer seutuhnya. Pria itu menyibakkan sebuah kain putih. Ia gunakan kain tersebut untuk membersihkan darah di katananya.

Melihat itu. Gigi Gilgamesh bergemelutuk. Menahan rasa sedih dan amarah yang berpadu menjadi satu. Tidak ada raut bersalah yang terpancar dari wajah sang ayah. Itu membuat dirinya bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Ia sudah bertekad.

Seketika Gilgamesh kehilangan keseimbangan saat ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menabrak pintu dihadapannya dengan keras. Reflek pandangan sang ayah mengarah padanya. Detak jantung Gilgamesh berpacu cepat. Celaka!

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?" Suara dingin bernada datar itu berasal dari mulut Theodore. Pria itu masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak berminat menghampiri bocah malang tersebut. Namun matanya mendelik sinis.

"I-iya...!" Jawab Gilgamesh getir. Gilgamesh segera bangkit dari posisinya. Menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap lurus bola mata sang ayah.

"Jika kau masih ingin kubiarkan hidup. Maka anggaplah kejadian ini tidak pernah ada."

"BUNUH AKU!" Jerit Gilgamesh dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Ia berlari kearah ibunya yang sudah tidak lagi bernapas. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh sang ibu tanpa mempedulikan tangannya kini ikut berlumuran darah. Berharap si ibu akan menyahut. Namun nihil. Ibunya tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Menyingkirlah dari iblis itu anak kecil." Titah ayahnya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Mendengar itu, Gilgamesh tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Ia nampak tak gentar dengan hardikan ayahnya.

"Kembalikan ibuku..." Desis Gilgamesh setengah menggeram. Dendam menyelimuti pikiran anak itu. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersumpah dalam hati. Karena ia takkan menang melawan ayahnya sekarang. Terbukti ketika sang ayah menendang perut Gilgamesh hingga terseret beberapa meter.

"Akh!" Gilgamesh melenguh kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya. Lama ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu sambil memandang ibunya dengan pandangan pilu. Sementara ayahnya sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang diluar ruangan.

Tak ingin berlarut larut dalam posisi itu. Gilgamesh bangkit. Ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia harus segera mencari pertolongan keluar. Saat hendak menghampiri ibunya kembali. Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam lebih dulu mengambil jasad wanita itu keluar. Merenggut wanita itu dari hadapan Gilgamesh.

"Mau kalian apakan ibuku? Lepaskan!" Gilgamesh berlari. Menarik-narik pinggiran celana hitam salah seorang pria tersebut. Namun demikian omongan Gilgamesh tetap tak dihiraukan mereka.

Satu ayunan kaki sukses membuat Gilgamesh kecil terpental jauh. Kali ini Gilgamesh tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk sekedar bangkit dari posisinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil mengelu-elukan sang ibu sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan wanita datang dan menolong anak malang tersebut.

"Ibu..." lirih Gilgamesh dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia bersumpah ia hanya ingin ibunya kembali dan menenangkannya. Ia tidak butuh apapun selain itu. Termasuk pembantu yang kini mencoba menggantikan posisi ibunya untuk menenangkan dirinya itu. Tapi badannya terlalu nyeri untuk sekedar memberikan perlawanan kecil dan berontak. Ia pasrah ketika tubuhnya diangkat kembali ke kamarnya oleh si pembantu.

Hal terakhir yang Gilgamesh lihat sebelum pandangannya benar-benar lenyap adalah, sang ayah meraung-raung menangisi kematian istrinya. Wanita itu tergolek lemah dalam pelukannya. Tak disangka ternyata para pria itu memberikan jasad istrinya ke dalam pelukan Theodore ditempat Gilgamesh tidak bisa mengintip.

Gilgamesh tidak mengerti. Namun jika pria yang biasa ia panggil ayah itu memang menyesali perbuatannya. Gilgamesh tidak akan mau memaafkannya begitu saja. Dia masih cukup waras menyadari siapa yang telah menghabisi nyawa ibunya.

'

'

'

Hari sudah berangsur mengelap. Menandakan bahwa ini sudah waktunya untukku membaca buku kembali. Kembali menjalani rutinitasku sebagai seorang siswi. Tentunya aku melakukan itu setelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku seperti membereskan peralatan makan usai makan malam. Memastikan kembali tidak ada satupun piring kotor yang terlewatkan. Lalu aku melepas celemek merah marunku.

Aku berlari kecil saat menyadari tirai jendela belum tertutup benar. Itu akan menjadi tugas terakhirku malam ini sebelum aku kembali berkencan dengan semua buku pelajaranku. Tak sengaja. Manik zamrudku menangkap sosok bulan penuh yang menggantung sempurna malam ini dengan sinar eloknya. Tidak ada satu awan hitam pun yang menghalangi keindahannya. Detik itu juga aku terpesona kecantikan malam.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik satu kursi dibelakangku. Menempatkannya tepat dihadapan jendela. Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika aku melewati pemandangan ini begitu saja. Aku juga menyayangkan nasibku yang dulu tidak pernah tahu malam akan terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat darisini.

Menyampingkan urusan sekolahku sesekali tidak masalah kan? Meskipun aku memiliki cita-cita tinggi. Aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu kaku soal waktu.

Hanyut dalam suasana sendu selama beberapa waktu. Aku menikmatinya dengan penuh khidmat. Tanganku menopang daguku. Sementara mulutku tiada henti-hentinya berdecak kagum mengumpati kecantikan sang bulan. Selang beberapa waktu,

"Arturia~" Seseorang menyebut namaku dengan nada melengking. Aku terkesiap karena beberapa saat lalu sempat termenung. Mudah bagiku menemukan sumber suara itu berasal. Karena suara itu memang familiar. Suara mama.

"Yaa ma. Tunggu sebentar." Sahutku tergesa-gesa membereskan semuanya seperti semula. Menempatkan kembali kursi tadi hingga mengapit ke meja makan. Mengambil langkah seribu, aku menghampiri mama.

"Ada ap-" kalimatku seketika terpotong. Wajahku pias sesaat setelah kakiku menuntun pada mama di pintu utama. Napasku tercekat. Terutama mendapati Gilgamesh berdiri di ambang pintu. Laki-laki itu dan mamaku terlibat dalam suatu percakapan. Pembicaraan mereka baru berhenti ketika mereka menyadari eksistensiku.

Otak milikku segera mencerna maksud kedatangan Gilgamesh kesini. Ada perlu apa dia kesini? Apa ia ingin menyambung cerita absurdnya kemarin itu? Belum puas kah ia merenggut waktu berhargaku? Tapi yang terpenting. Darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku? Dasar penguntit!

"Hee, Arturia. Kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau memiliki seorang teman kencan sekarang." Mama berkata dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Kata-katanya disambut oleh cekikikan pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang terkenal akan 'kebrengsekannya'. Rona merah kontan menyebar menyelimuti wajahku. Kesal.

Hendak menyangkal perkataan mamaku, lebih dulu mama menimpali perkataannya.

"Andai kau mau menceritakannya. Mama tidak akan terkejut seperti ini melihat wajah ganteng kekasihmu. Ahh, mama jadi senang. mama kira kau tidak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukumu. Mama sudah khawatir." Mama berbicara genit. Ia menempatkan tangan di kedua pipinya. Bertingkah berlebihan memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Aku melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Gilgamesh. Mengisyaratkan aku meminta penjelasan soal ini nanti. Sebab ia sepertinya baru saja menyebar fitnah pada mamaku.

"M-mama sebenarnya.." Ucapanku lagi-lagi tertahan. Satu jari telunjuk mendarat tepat didepan bibirku.

"Ssst. Tidak perlu kau ceritakan. Mama sudah tahu. Kau ada acara kencan malam ini dengannya kan? Pacarmu sudah meminta izin tadi. Ya sudah, berhubung ini malam akhir pekan. Kau boleh keluar, Arturia." Mama menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas. Kilatan semangat tertampik dari iris crimson Irisviel, mamaku. Aku yakin Gilgamesh sedang setengah mati menahan tawa sialannya. Sementara aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar ucapan tidak masuk diakal itu. Ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan.

Beruntung kau brengsek. Kau berhasil meredam niatku untuk mencaci maki dirimu. Ini semua berkat kehadiran mama diantara kami. Aku tidak sampai hati merusak kesenangan mama dengan pertengkaran kami. Ternyata selain menyebalkan, lelaki berambut pirang ini piawai dalam hal berbohong.

"Kau sudah siap, Artur? Aku akan menunggumu di mobil." Tandas Gilgamesh kalem. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari hadapanku. Seakan memberi anggapan bahwa ia baru saja memenangkan sesuatu. Tingkahnya sukses membuat api kemarahanku meletup-letup. Sayang amarahku segera redup ketika mama menyenggol sengaja pinggulku.

"Nah, Artur. Sekarang kau segera ganti baju ya. Pacarmu sudah menunggu. Tidak baik membuat seorang laki-laki menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ta-tapi ma. Dia itu sebenarnya..."

"Sudah cepat ganti baju sana. Mama tidak suka kau berleha-leha seperti ini. Kau sudah membuat mama senang karena akhirnya kau memiliki seorang kekasih. Jangan membuat mama kecewa di kencan pertamamu." Mama lekas mendorongku menuju kamar diiringi kekehan ringan.

Oh astaga. Kenapa mama jadi sangat antusias seperti ini? Ini salah! Tentu saja salah, aku bukan kekasih Gilgamesh. Aku beri penekanan pada kata 'bukan'. Sejak kapan aku merangkap menjadi kekasih lelaki brengsek macam Gilgamesh?

Kepalaku seketika pening. Ingin rasanya aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku membayangkan Gilgamesh benar kekasihku. Tidak pernah sudi aku menyandang title kekasihnya. Tapi toh apa daya? Untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa mengelak. Mama sudah terlanjur menganggap kami memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia sudah terlampau senang hingga aku tak sampai hati merusak kebahagiaannya.

Sesampainya di kamar. Mama tidak langsung meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia bahkan menentukan sendiri pakaian yang akan kugunakan di kencan pertamaku. Aku hanya mendesah pasrah ketika mama mencocokan semua pakaian-pakaian itu padaku.

"Fuaaah, coba kau pakai ini, Artur. Kau akan tampak menawan jika kau mengenakan gaun ini!" Ucap mama menggebu-gebu. Aku menelik singkat. Hendak melayangkan helaan napasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba aku urungkan niat tersebut untuk melotot. Yang benar saja!

"Ma, apa tidak sebaiknya Artur memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan? Ini terlalu ketat dipakai ditubuh Artur, Ma. Warnanya juga terlalu mencolok." Protesku pelan. Berusaha berkata selembut mungkin agar mama tidak terluka hatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dress pilihan mama terlalu seronok dan vulgar. Dress merah berbahan spandek dan tanpa lengan itu tidak cocok kupakai dihadapan Gilgamesh. Dress itu akan mengekspose punggungku. Aku tidak sudi punggungku menjadi bahan tontonan Gilgamesh.

Mungkin aku masih bisa menahan diri ketika aku dipaksa mama untuk berkencan dengan Gilgamesh. Tapi tidak dengan pakaian seperti itu. Aku tidak mau tampil memukau dihadapan laki-laki brengsek macam dia. Malah aku seharusnya mengenakan piyama lusuhku saja.

"Heee, jangan egois seperti itu, Artur putriku. Izinkan mama memilih pakaian yang pas di kencan pertamamu. Mama akan sangat senang jika kencan pertama putriku berjalan dengan baik. Jadi ikuti instruksi mama okay?" Mama menimang-nimang dress merah itu. Aku mendesah. Sepertinya sekeras apapun aku menolak, mama tetap bersikeras mempertahankan keputusannya itu. Kenapa malam ini mama begitu keras kepala sih?

'

'

'

"Wow!" Decakan kagum terlontar ketika pintu gerbang terbuka. Gilgamesh. Laki-laki brengsek berambut pirang sialan itu mencermati penampilanku dari atas, kebawah, lalu kembali lagi keatas. Darisana aku bisa melihat dia sedang menilai-nilai penampilanku. Aku berpaling muka darinya. Mengenyahkan sosok itu dari pandanganku. Aku benci dipandangi seperti itu oleh Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata sebegini cantiknya, Artur. Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan persepsiku yang menyebut dirimu kuno. Nyatanya kau bisa berpakaian modern juga. Aku terkesan." Lanjut Gilgamesh setengah tertawa. Aku yang kesal langsung menghentakkan kakiku ke bumi. Mengeluarkan suara gemeletuk keras dari high-heelsku.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat bawa aku pergi darisini, sialan." Ucapku ketus sembari berangsur memasuki mobil sport Gilgamesh tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Lawan bicaraku hanya tertawa hebat melihatku bersunggut-sunggut menahan kesal. Setelahnya Gilgamesh ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara aku terpaksa duduk disebelahnya karena tidak ada lagi kursi yang tersedia.

Mobil merah berlambang kuda jingkrak ini hanya menyediakan satu kursi pengemudi dan satu kursi penumpang disampingnya. Eksotis dibidang interior maupun mesin namun tetap menyesakkan bagiku yang terpaksa harus duduk berdampingan dengan orang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini. Padahal aku berharap ia membawa mobil yang menyediakan kursi belakang. Sehingga orang akan menilai Gilgamesh adalah supirku jika aku duduk dibelakang. Ah nasib baik tidak berada dipihakku.

Setelah menyalakan mesin, Gilgamesh melempar seringaiannya padaku.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan mobil ini? Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenakan dress yang senada dengan warna mobilku. Apa itu artinya kau menyambut kencan pertama kita dengan perasaan riang?" Singgung Gilgamesh sarkas diselingi tawa menyebalkannya. Aku tertohok mendengarnya. Langsung saja aku mengirimkan tatapan tajamku pada Gilgamesh sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku tepat kearah hidung Gilgamesh. Emosiku kini berada di puncaknya.

"Kaulah yang berbohong pada ibuku sehingga aku terpaksa berada disini sekarang hei-makhluk-kuning-sialan." Rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik tampang rupawannya itu sekarang.

"Tapi kau memilih mengikuti permainanku 'kan? Tanpa penolakan?" Gilgamesh berusaha menyudutkanku. Ah dia memang orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah lahir di muka bumi ini. Beberapa detik jeda, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Makhluk kuning sialan? Lalu kau sebut dirimu apa, pirang?"

"Cukup! Aku ingin keluar." Dengan gerakan gesit. Tanganku mencari gagang pintu untuk kutarik keatas agar aku bisa keluar darisini. Namun nihil. Bukan karena gagang pintu mobil mendadak menghilang. Tapi Gilgamesh secara sengaja mengunci akses keluar dari mobil ini. Ia pun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Walau demikian suara gemuruh tetap keluar dari knalpot mobil asal italia ini.

"Kau sudah memiliki janji makan malam denganku, Arturia Von Einzbern. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan meninggalkan mobil ini tanpa seizinku." Tegas lelaki itu kalem. Mata lelaki itu kini terpaku kearah jalanan. Ia terlihat lebih kalem dari beberapa waktu lalu. Aneh. Emosi lelaki ini berubah cepat sekali. Tapi aku, yang masih menyimpan amarah di ubun-ubun berkata,

"Apa? Kita tidak pernah membuat janji apapun. Kalau kau tidak menurunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku akan menganggap ini adalah penculikan. Aku akan menelpon polisi!" Ancamku disertai tatapan nyalang.

"Kau sebut itu ancaman, Artur? Terlalu picisan." Ia terkekeh. Emosinya sama sekali tidak berubah meski nada serius tersirat dalam ancamanku. Ia tetap tenang dan tetap bisa bertingkah menyebalkan sewaktu-waktu. Aku muak dengan itu.

"Ya terserah kau mau anggap itu apa. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya. Kau harus mengatakan kemana kau membawaku pergi!" Jeritku frustasi. Jeritan itu disertai erangan frustasiku dengan tanganku yang terangkat secara spontan dan frustasi.

"Volkspark Friedrichshain. Itulah tempat tujuan kita. Minum sekaleng coklat panas sambil melihat bulan dilangit. Sangat disayangkan jika malam seindah ini tidak bisa kau nikmati karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukumu. Iya 'kan Artur?" Ia tidak sedang meminta pendapatku. Ia sedang menyinggung kesibukanku sehari-hari. Tapi dari hati. Aku turut mengiyakan perkataannya. Walau demikian, bukan berarti aku mau mengakuinya dari mulut.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku berkencan dengan semua buku-bukuku di rumah daripada harus berkencan denganmu, kuning-jelek-sialan. Kegiatan yang aku lakukan jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada membuang-buang waktu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau pulangkan aku saja." Aku ingat sesuatu, "Eh tunggu dulu, kau bilang kita akan makan malam? Ternyata selain bodoh, dan gemar berbohong. Kau juga orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya ya."

"Wah terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkan acara utama di kencan kita. Baiklah setelah pergi ke taman aku akan mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat." Lagi, Gilgamesh balik menyerangku. Ah menyebalkan sekali. Dia selalu bisa membalas perkataanku dengan benar.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" Ujarku sambil membuang mukaku berlawanan arah dengan Gilgamesh. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu. Fuaaah, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari jalan untuk kabur dari lelaki brengsek ini. Menyudahi acara kencan paksa yang tercipta dari besutan kebohongan Gilgamesh. Jika tidak, aku akan beresiko terkena serangan jantung. Berlama-lama dengan lelaki ini berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan akal dan jasmaniku. Aku harus segera menyusun rencana. Bagaimana jika nanti aku,

Pluk!

Aku terhenyak kaget mendapati sebuah telapak tangan yang lebar mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Aku bergeming. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tetap menghadap kaca film pada pintu mobil. Begitu pula dengan objek yang berada tepat diatas kepalaku itu. Kehangatan menjalar dari sentuhan itu. Membuatku tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Ini membuatku merasa…

Nyaman.

Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu tangan Gilgamesh. Ia haram menyentuhku! Berniat menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu, lebih dulu Gilgamesh menarik tangannya kembali sesaat setelah lampu hijau menyala di persimpangan jalan dimana kami berhenti. Aku memutuskan untuk terus bungkam. Berakting selayaknya tidak ada kejadian apapun merupakan opsi terbaik. Meski akhirnya kupingku sedikit panas mendengar kekehan ringan Gilgamesh.

'

'

"_Kau selalu bilang padaku. Kalau kau menyukai pancaran kehangatan yang keluar dari sentuhanku. Kau bilang hangatnya itu sanggup melelehkan kakimu. Makanya kau tidak dapat bergerak selama tanganku bersentuhan dengan salah satu bagian tubuhmu." Ia menyombongkan diri. Satu kepalan tangannya berada tepat didepan bibir. _

"_Oh iya? Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kita selalu bertengkar?" Tanyaku penasaran._

"_Sudah kubilang kau itu orang yang naïf, Artur. Kau tahu? Kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau sebenarnya menyukaiku jauh sebelum kencan pertama kita. Yah walaupun setelah kencan pertama kita, kau masih belum mau mengakuinya. Kita masih bertengkar."_

"_Benarkah? Aku belum bisa mengingatnya. Tapi kuharap aku tidak akan bisa mengingat hal itu. Ya ampun itu memalukan sekali. Aku jadi berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang labil hahaha." Aku tertawa renyah. Bukan hanya sentuhanmu yang hangat, Gilgamesh. Tapi suasana yang kau bawa dan ciptakan sering kali membuat hatiku berangsur menghangat. Timpalku dalam hati. _

"_Tidak kau tidak labil. Kau hanya terlalu polos dan cantik. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyayangimu, Artur." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu. Gilgamesh menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat namun tidak sampai membuat napasku sesak. Aku tidak melawan. Justru sebaliknya, aku menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya._

_Aku mencintaimu Gilgamesh. Meskipun ingatanku masih belum pulih benar. Aku tahu sejak dulu aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. Aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama. _

_Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan ingatanku yang satunya? Ah aku jadi ingat pernyataan ahli neurologi atau biasa disebut dokter saraf yang kutemui siang tadi. Jadi aku menderita Skizofrenia ringan, eh? Sangat disayangkan selain membuat halusinasi. Penyakit itu juga menggerogoti ingatanku._

'

'

"DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN ARTUR HAH?!" Shirou menjerit histeris. Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaan kalap dihatinya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal membiarkan servantnya terlepas begitu saja darinya. Ia akui, ia salah perhitungan. Menyesal juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun.

Lawannya. Hanya mengeluarkan tawanya yang membahana.

"Artur kau bilang? Jangan membuatku tertawa, bocah. Istriku tidak lagi pantas hidup di dunia ini. Dunia yang hina yang sama sekali tidak pantas dihuni wanita sesempurna dia. Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke dimensi yang kuciptakan. Tempat dimana aku menyimpan semua aset berhargaku. Genjutsu tanpa batas." Jelas pria yang mengenakan jirah berwarna emas angkuh. Lawan dari pemuda bernama Shirou.

"Kurang ajar!" Hendak menghampiri lawannya. Shirou lebih dahulu dicegah Archer dan Tohsaka. Bagaimanapun pria itu bukanlah tandingan mereka bertiga. Butuh susunan rencana yang matang untuk menumbangkan lawan mereka yang satu ini. Lawan paling tangguh diantara lawan-lawan lainnya.

"Ceh, bocah. Wanita itu kini bahagia bersamaku. Jika ia bersamamu. Apa dia bisa hidup bahagia? Aku meragukan hal itu anak bodoh. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Tapi dengan ia terus berada di dalam duniaku. Aku bisa menghapus masa lalunya yang kelam. Menghapusnya dari sejarah. Arturia Pendragon tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini. Ia yang seharusnya kembali ke masa lalu setelah perang cawan suci terjebak di dalam duniaku." Setengah dari penjelasan Gilgamesh. Shirou sudah menitikkan bulir-bulir air mata. Semua sudah sangat terlambat. Gilgamesh benar. Beberapa waktu lalu bekas-bekas peninggalan King Arthur diberitakan menghilang dari muka bumi secara misterius. Sejak saat itu Shirou menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan.

Mengingat setiap kebaikan yang servantnya tawarkan membuat lelaki itu malu. Ia sampai hati menukarkan jiwa gadis malang itu demi ambisi bodohnya menyelamatkan orang-orang. Cih, menyelamatkan orang-orang apanya jika ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi satu orang penting di dalam hidupnya, Arturia. Penyelamat hidupnya disaat nyawanya terancam oleh Lancer. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, bocah. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan wanita sehebat dia. Tapi yah, demi kebahagiaannya. Aku sangat berharap kau dapat merelakannya. Lagipula, percuma saja kalian membunuhku. Itu tidak akan membuat istriku keluar dari sarangnya. Kecuali jika aku menghendakinya." Gilgamesh. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya satu kota karena keinginannya itu kini melipatkan tangan didepan dada. Sementara Shirou dan Tohsaka sama-sama menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gigi Shirou bergemelutuk. Baginya ini adalah kekalahan telak. Skakmat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena sudah melukai hati istriku, mati kau bocah!"

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Maaf semua atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini. Saya sangat sibuk karena urusan kuliah *reader: banyak alasan kau!* hahaha. Jujur saya senyam senyum sendiri baca review fic ini. Membuat hati saya berbunga-bunga *lebeh. Daridulu saya ingin mengupdate ini tapi belum kesampean. Eh butuh waktu berbulan-bulan ternyata. Author payah memang saya ini T^T sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada kalian semua, jangan lupa kalau suka direview yaaa! reviewmu adalah semangatku \\(^_^)/**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review: Lady Bloodie, Lexi, Matsuya Hitsumi, Shira Naizu, Istri Sahnya Archer Fate, Iwashima Fue, NA 12 A, ichachan21, siskap906, poci, kuroyuki eri, sve ann. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang sudi membaca fic saya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fate Zero milik Gen Urobuchi dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja ^^**

**GilArtur**

**Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Semi-M**

* * *

Fuaah sejuk sekali udara malam di taman kota. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menyimpan oksigen sebanyak mungkin di rongga dada. Kelap-kelip lampu taman kota sungguh memanjakan mata. Sajian ukiran patung dan rimbunnnya pepohonan terpampang jelas saat gelap malam tersingkap oleh lampu-lampu tersebut. Aku tidak pernah tahu berkunjung ke taman kota malam hari begini akan sebegini mengasyikannya.

Bersenandung kaki dari atas pembatas kolam. Aku mengenggam sekaleng coklat panas. Kuamati beberapa pasang insan yang melintas didepanku. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kebahagiannya. Sebab itu bara api cemburu tersulut dihatiku. Ingin sekali aku menikmati momen-momen ini bersama orang terkasih. Tapi…

"Kau memang tidak pernah berkencan ya, Artur? Ckckck betapa menyedihkannya dirimu." Tunggu—jangan bilang sejak tadi Gilgamesh terus memerhatikanku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Benar saja sudah ada Gilgamesh disana dengan tatapan mencemoohnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jelas aku pernah berkencan. Aku sering melakukannya!" Gelagapku berdusta. Tidak senang aku diremehkan seperti itu olehnya. Maafkan aku mama, aku terpaksa berdusta kali ini meskipun kau berulang kali mengajariku untuk tidak berbohong.

"Hahaha, jangan berbohong Artur. Binar-binar di matamu memberiku jawaban sesungguhnya." Lagi-lagi derai tawa menyebalkannya terlepas. Aku heran kenapa lelaki ini tiada hentinya membuatku jengkel. Apa salahku terhadap dirinya?

Aku tak membalas perkataannya. Lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan kembali menenggak coklat panasku. Aku tidak ingin ribut ditempat seperti ini. Tidak masalah bila aku sesekali mengalah dan menolak beradu mulut dengannya. Bayaran atas ajakannya karena telah membawaku ke tempat menakjubkan sepert ini.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini, Artur?" Ia berbicara dengan nada ramah.

"Begitulah. Bagiku hidup hanya persoalan materi saja. Setelah aku kehilangan ayahku. Rasanya aku tak tega membiarkan ibu bekerja keras sendirian. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main di tempat seperti ini." Jelasku kalem. Tidak berminat memberi jawaban asal karena situasinya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Malam ini berbeda dari malam malam biasanya. Malam terasa sendu. Suasana di taman kota pun begitu khidmat. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku menjadi orang pertama yang membawamu kemari." Hee—mendadak sekali ia bertingkah sopan begitu. Ah iya, ayahku, Arthur Von Einzbern meninggal sejak aku berada di tingkat pertama sewaktu junior. Kabar itu sudah beredar luas seantaro sekolah. Sebab aku satu-satunya siswi yang mengandalkan beasiswa demi masuk ke sekolah Uruk Senior High School. Menjadikanku pusat perhatian orang-orang disekolah. Beberapa orang menyimpan rasa penasaran terhadap asal usulku, terlebih Gilgamesh. Membuat kabar itu cepat terungkap ke permukaan.

Mungkin saat ini Gilgamesh segan padaku setelah aku menyinggung kematian ayahku dan perjuangan ibuku menghidupiku.

"Apa yang merasuki dirimu sehingga kau berkata-kata seperti itu?" Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ia mengucapkan kata-kata formal itu. Perasaan senang tak lagi terelakkan. Banyak hal yang hanya ditunjukkan Gilgamesh saat berada berduaan denganku.

"Cinta."

Jawaban ngawurnya mengundang kepalan tinjuku di bahunya. Ia terkekeh ringan disela-sela erangan kesakitannya. Tapi tunggu dulu—tiba-tiba sebuah rasa penasaran menghinggap di benak. Pukulanku sama sekali tidak mengerahkan secuil tenaga pun. Tapi mengapa dia harus mengerang? Jangan-jangan,

Srek..

Luka lebam berbentuk bundar melingkar di bahu lelaki itu. Aku terhenyak kaget. Jelas itu bukan ulahku. Jadi benar apa yang dia ceritakan tempo hari itu? Ia sama sekali tidak mengarang cerita? Sebelum pikiranku melayang lebih jauh perihal ceritanya, Gilgamesh segera menutup kembali bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos setelah aku menyibak pakaiannya tanpa izin. Ia tidak akan membiarkanku melihatnya.

"Gilgamesh.." Lirihku pelan. Wajah lelaki itu menahan murka. Tapi tak sampai keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia beranjak berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk lututnya membersihkan serpihan-serpihan debu yang menempel disana.

"Kita pergi, Artur." Pernyataan itu sontak membuatku mencekal tangannya. Aku jadi tak enak hati terhadapnya. Aku hanya tak dapat lagi membendung rasa penasaranku. Maafkan kelancanganku. Menarik jarak diantara kita. Aku mencegah lelaki itu pergi kemanapun. Selain tidak ingin 'kencanku' hancur berantakan, aku tidak ingin Gilgamesh memusuhiku setelah ini. Aku ingin semuanya diselesaikan sekarang. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, senyum sinisnya tertukik kesamping.

"Belum puas dengan apa yang kau lihat, Artur?" Gilgamesh berdesis malas. Matanya bahkan menolak menatap balik diriku. Seakan aku adalah objek pandang mata yang haram dilihat. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku." Bicaraku parau penuh penyesalan. "Sungguh aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Tukasku menyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bisakah aku ambil kembali apa yang telah kau lihat? Bisa kah waktu kita putar ulang kembali dan kau tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatanmu itu?" Menepis pelan cekalan tanganku. Ia menekukan satu kakinya menyentuh permukaan alas berbatu. Mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan tinggi kepalaku. Ia lalu meraih daguku untuk ia angkat. Memaksa manik mataku tertuju padanya. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata penuh derita Gilgamesh.

"Tidak bisa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Membuatku memainkan jemariku gelisah. Rasa kalut menyelimuti dada. Nada bicara Gilgamesh tersirat satu ancaman. Seolah ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerkamku. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika ia menangkup tautan-tautan jemariku diatas pangkuan. Aku sama sekali tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya karena takut.

Satu senyum simpatik terulas dibibir. Sedetik kemudian. Tanpa aba-aba, bibirnya mendarat dibibirku. Menekan-nekan bibirku hingga aku nyaris terjerembab kebelakang andai ia tak menahan punggungku. Aku membulatkan mataku. Tidak menyangkal hal ini bakal terjadi. Hendak berontak tapi deru napas memburu Gilgamesh membuatku pasrah. Ia masih meluapkan emosinya. Aku tak ingin diamuk Gilgamesh.

Keputusan terakhirku ialah memejamkan mata. Mengatup kelopak mataku agar tak melihat amarahnya. Membiarkan lidah Gilgamesh merayap di bibirku. Biar begitu, ciumannya tak sekasar kelihatannya. Ia memperlakukan bibirku halus penuh perasaan. Meskipun wajahnya terdapat guratan-guratan emosi.

Namun tetap Gilgamesh merebut ciuman pertamaku. Ia harus membayar perbuatannya lain waktu. Aku tidak bisa merelakannya begitu saja.

"Hmph.." Desahku usai ciuman itu berakhir. Ia membelai bibirku dengan lidahnya sebagai penutup. Perlahan aku mulai membuka kelopak matak. Iris merah darah secerah ruby menyambutku culas. Ia masih tidak rela ciumannya berakhir. Jadi ia masih menginginkannya lagi?

Kalau itu dapat menutup luka Gilgamesh. Maka…

Cup.

Bibir kami kembali bertemu, kali ini lidah kami terjulur agar saling beradu. Aku menyentuh kedua pipi lelaki itu. Menjaga keseimbanganku tertumpu di wajah Gilgamesh. Decap decap erotis keluar dari sela-sela bibir kami. Saliva kami saling terhubung. Siapa peduli jika kini beberapa orang yang melintas terkikik geli melihat tingkah kami. Toh baik diriku dan dirinya, sama-sama menginginkan hal ini.

Sudah lama aku memendam rasa padanya. Tapi Gilgamesh tak cukup mahir menjaga perasaanku. Terlalu banyak wanita yang bergumul dengannya. Ya, aku tahu Gilgamesh memiliki segalanya. Paras menawan, kekayaan, dan kharisma tidak pernah luput dari sosoknya. Tidak heran para wanita mengerubungi dirinya. Tapi tak pernah kah Gilgamesh memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ini tertekan?

Seling beberapa detik. Kami melepas kembali ciuman tersebut. Benang saliva tercipta sesaat setelah aku menarik kepalaku. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya demi memenuhi pasokan oksigen di dadaku.

"Jangan katakan apapun soal bekas lukaku. Soal ciuman kita, itu menjadi tanda jika mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Kau tak diizinkan memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria lain. Termasuk dalam hubungan pertemananmu. Kau mengerti?"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataannya itu. Siapa yang mengizinkannya membuat keputusan sepihak seperti itu? Tapi, selepas dari hal itu. Hatiku turut menyertai ucapannya. Jauh di relung hatiku aku tak mau menolaknya. Lapang dada, hatiku menerima putusannya.

Aku..

"Mengerti."

… Ingin menjadi miliknya.

'

'

'

"Hoo, jadi kau memilih melawanku menggunakan genjutsu. Tidak buruk, faker." Gilgamesh memiringkan kepalanya saat satu buah pedang terhunus kearahnya. Ia dengan fasih menangkis serangan-serangan Emiya Shirou dan menarik dirinya melompat kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengubah gaya bertarungku?" Tambah Gilgamesh. Ukiran seringai terbingkai di mulut ketika wajah tegang Shirou terurai. Tentu saja dia masih menyimpan trump cardnya di akhir pertarungan, ia mengeluarkannya hanya jika dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan lawannya kali ini cukup tangguh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, brengsek?" Tanya Shirou menggeram. Seringai Gilgamesh melebar angkuh. Ini akan mengejutkannya. Ketika raut muka Shirou memutih pucat. Gilirannya merapal mantra membalas gempuran serangan Shirou yang bertubi-tubi.

"Keluarlah, Arturia Pendragon."

Kaki Shirou mendadak lemas. Ia tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya hingga meringsut jatuh. Lentingan derap langkah seseorang yang lain diantara mereka berdua memicu rasa takut berlebihan Shirou. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali menatap sosok perempuan berambut pirang dihadapannya. Zirah putih melekat ditubuh sang gadis. Arturia Pendragon. Servantnya 10 tahun silam. Muncul ke muka dunia genjutsunya.

Berdiri gagah dihadapannya. Mata kosong tak memiliki arti Arturia menatap hampa pemandangan disekelilingnya. Ia bahkan melewati Shirou seolah tak mengenalinya. Manik zamrudnya berhenti kala ia menangkap sosok Gilgamesh. Pandangan matanya berubah sayu.

"Gilgamesh…" Sebutnya penuh damba. Gilgamesh melunakkan seringaiannya—silih berganti menjadi senyum lembut menyambut kedatangan Arturia. Ia tak menyangka. Arturia akan secantik ini di dunia nyata setelah ia kurung selama bertahun-tahun. Zirah putih pemberiannya benar-benar cocok dikenakan olehnya. Rambutnya terkuncir panjang kebelakang. Sedang poninya nyaris menutupi kelopak matanya.

Penampilan Arturia jauh lebih mempesona dari sebelum dirinya dilempar ke dalam Reality Marble milik Gilgamesh. Orang sekaliber Shirou bahkan menenggak ludahnya susah payah. Benarkah ini Arturia yang selama ini ia kenal? Ia bahkan tidak yakin.

Satu kecupan di dahi menjadikan perlakuan pertama yang ia dapati seutamanya ia keluar dari dunia bentukan Gilgamesh. Artur terpejam menikmatinya. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Gilgamesh. Terus menghimpitkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, faker?"

Gigi Shirou bergemulutuk tidak terima. Dia tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada Artur selama berada di dalam dunia Gilgamesh. Tapi perbuatannya sungguh keji. Jelas lelaki itu meracuni pikiran Arturia. Ingatannya disusupi ilusi bentukan Gilgamesh. Sekelumit gambaran itulah yang terbesit dipikiran Shirou. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Gilgamesh untuk itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik melawan Saber? Ia tidak akan pernah mengenali figurmu lagi. Dipikirannya hanya ada aku seorang. Tapi tenang, ini belum mencapai hasil maksimal seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku masih harus menggorogoti ingatannya sampai ia sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

"Saber…" —maafkan aku Saber. Aku telah membuatmu menderita sampai sejauh ini. Dibanding apa yang kuperbuat pada dirimu. Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang? 10 tahun lalu, Gilgamesh meminta hidupmu kekal abadi sama seperti dirinya di masa kini. Kau tidak pernah kembali ke masa lampau. Sejak itu namamu benar-benar dihapus dari sejarah. Permintaanmu untuk tidak menjadi raja secara tidak langsung dikabulkan Gilgamesh. Kau menghilang. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau pinta.

Rantai karma sepertinya telah membelit Emiya Shirou. Shirou meninju gundukan pasir disampingnya. Sudahlah ia putus asa sekarang. Tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia perbuat. Archer—Reinkarnasinya di masa mendatang sudah memperingatkannya akan hal ini. Kini petaka itu datang menimpa dirinya. Atas permintaannya Gilgamesh menghancurkan seisi Kota Fuyuki tanpa ampun. Entah apa yang ia minta kali ini. Yang jelas ia akan menghancurkan Kota Fuyuki kedua kalinya.

"Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, Arturia?"

"Katakan apapun yang kau pinta, Gil…" Artur mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Gilgamesh. Membelai halus pipi pria itu. Gilgamesh menangkapnya. Ia menyesap kehangatan yang terpancar dari sentuhan tangan Artur. Hal itu membangkitkan gairah bercintanya. Tapi ia seusaha mungkin membendung nafsu buasnya. Ia harus membereskan lawannya dulu sebelum menikmati tubuh Arturia.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu melawan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menjadi ancaman bagi hidup kita, Artur. Tapi jangan kotori tanganmu untuk membunuhnya. Cukup lawan dia sampai ia kehabisan mana."

Usai memberi pengarahan. Kepala sang gadis terputar kearah Shirou. Kilat kebencian terpancar dari manik mata zamrud Arturia. "Aku tak keberatan sama sekali sekalipun kau menyuruh untuk membunuhnya."

Sontak tawa membahana Gilgamesh menggelegar diudara sampai ia menaruh satu tangannya di dahi menahan gejolak tawanya, "Hahahaha. Astaga. Kau dengar itu, anak bodoh? Baginya nyawamu sama sekali tidak ada harganya sekarang."

"Tidak Artur, jangan membuang tenagamu untuk sampah seperti dirinya. Cukup lakukan seperti apa yang kuperintahkan." Tegas Gilgamesh sembari membelai puncak kepala Artur. Senang dengan respon gadis itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku. Aku akan mengalahkanmu disini, King of Heroes. Dan aku akan mengembalikan ingatan Arthur semampuku!" Ujar Shirou percaya diri.

Gilgamesh berdecak, "Cih, jangan kira kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Ingatannya takkan pulih tanpa seizinku. Asal kau tahu saja. Artur yang kau lihat sekarang tidak lain hanya raga beserta rohnya saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap akan mengunci jiwanya di dalam duniaku."

"Maksudmu?" Dahi Shirou mengkerut tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Gilgamesh.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya. Itu artinya kau tidak mempunyai satu pun kesempatan mengembalikan ingatan Arturia." Gilgamesh mendongkak angkuh ketika Shirou membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ia takkan bisa terkalahkan.

"Tidak mungkin..!"

"Kita mulai pertarungannya, Artur!"

"Ya!"

'

'

'

Bagi Ayah Gilgamesh, Theodore. Hidup hanya persoalan materi saja. Sama seperti diriku. Yang membedakan adalah alasan dibalik pola pikir itu. Theodore. Setelah ia menemukan istrinya mendua. Hidupnya hanya tertuju pada tujuan semu tersebut. Tidak ada kebahagiaan disana. Hidup hanya berdasarkan tujuan melimpahkan materinya.

Gilgamesh, anak semata wayangnya. Ia paksakan memiliki pandangan hidup serupa. Namun naas, lelaki itu malah menyaksikan kematian ibunya didepan mata. Kebencian terhadap ayahnya telah merasuki dirinya hingga ke tulang sumsum lelaki itu. Hingga Gilgamesh melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang ayahnya perintahkan kepadanya. Alih-alih serius belajar meniti masa depan cermerlang, Gilgamesh bermain dengan banyak wanita.

Ironis memang.

Menginjak usia remaja. Ia bertemu dengan orang sepertiku. Yang mana mempunyai mindset serupa dengan ayahnya. Gilgamesh membenci orang sepertiku. Ia ingin menghancurkan pola pikirku. Walau aku merasa tertekan dengan tingkah laku Gilgamesh. Dilain pihak, hatiku pilu mendengar cerita Gilgamesh di lapangan basket. Semula aku tidak mempercayai ceritanya dan menganggapnya lelucon untuk membodohiku. Tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bekas luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Resah hatiku jika terus membiarkannya hidup dalam jurang kesengsaraan itu. Aku ingin menolongnya.

Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan posisi sepadan demi mengemban tugas berat semacam itu.

Menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

**Next chap:  
**

"Saber!"

"Shirou..?"

Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia mengelu-elukan namaku.

* * *

maaf minna, updatenya sangat sangat telat. akhir akhir ini saya disibukkan berbagai macam tugas kuliah. jadi harap dimaklumi yah kesibukan author tidak bertanggung jawab ini T^T

Reviewmu adalah semangatku

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
